Ghostbusters
Ghostbusters (titulada Los Cazafantasmas en América Hispana y España) es una película estadounidense de 1984 del género terror fantástico con algunos toques de ciencia ficción. La película fue estrenada en los Estados Unidos el 8 de junio de 1984. Fue producida y dirigida por Ivan Reitman y las estrellas Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Sigourney Weaver, Annie Potts y Ernie Hudson. La película es más conocida por el logotipo de un fantasma atrapado por una señal de prohibido, la frase "¿A quiénes vas a llamar?" (Who you gonna call) y el vehículo Ecto-1. Argumento Peter Venkman (Bill Murray), Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd) y Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) son tres parapsicólogos expulsados de Columbia University en Nueva York, debido a sus estudios y prácticas poco ortodoxos, y que comienzan su propio negocio trabajando como cazafantasmas, e investigando fenómenos paranormales usando tecnología sofisticada para intentar capturar las manifestaciones ectoplasmáticas. El éxito de su negocio les hace contratar a Janine Melnitz (Annie Potts), su despreocupada secretaria y a Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson), como Cazafantasmas de apoyo. Su primera cliente es Dana Barret (Sigourney Weaver), chelista que tiene una extraña visión en su apartamento y que se convierte en el interés amoroso de Peter. Tanto Dana como su vecino, Louis Tulley (Rick Moranis), son poseídos y convertidos en los avatares que darán entrada a una entidad destructora en nuestra realidad. Los cazafantasmas descubren que el edificio en el que residían, fue construido por un arquitecto que practicaba ocultismo y es una puerta dimensional que permitirá el paso -vía ritual de el Maestro de las llaves (Tulley) y la Guardiana de la puerta (Barret)- a Gozer el Gozeriano, un semidios interdimensional que amenaza con destruir Nueva York y a todo el mundo. Los problemas aumentan cuando Walter Peck (William Atherton), un empleado de salubridad que tiene desprecio por Venkman, apaga la unidad contenedora, liberando los espectros que habían sido atrapados. En medio de un gran esfuerzo, los Cazafantasmas derrotan a Gozer, salvan a Dana, a Louis y a la ciudad de Nueva York. Personajes Todos los personajes se muestran en el orden cronológico que fueron apareciendo en la cinta. Personajes principales * Dr. Peter Venkman (interpretado por Bill Murray) * Dr. Raymond Stantz (interpretado por Dan Aykroyd) * Dr. Egon Spengler (interpretado por Harold Ramis) * Winston Zeddemore (interpretado por Ernie Hudson) * Janine Melnitz (interpretada por Annie Potts) * Dana Barrett (interpretada por Sigourney Weaver) * Louis Tully (interpretado por Rick Moranis) Personajes secundarios * Alice la bibliotecaria (interpretada por Alice Drummond) * Jennifer (interpretada por Jennifer Runyon) * Estudiante masculino (interpretado por Steven Tash) * (Administrador de la biblioteca) Roger Delacorte (interpretado por John Rothman) * Dean Yeager (interpretado por Jordan Charney) * Removal Men * Mujer de inmobiliario (interpretada por Rhoda Gemignani) * Marty * Gerente del hotel (interpretado por Michael Ensign) * El hombre en el elevador (interpretado por Murray Rubin) * Conserje (interpretado por Frances E. Nealy) * Hallway Bystander * Mrs. Van Hoffman (interpretada por Kathryn Janssen) * Mr. Smith * Donald * Roger Grimsby * Reportero de la TV durante del montaje (interpretado por Christopher Wynkoop) * Chinatown Client * Larry King * Casey Kasem * Joe Franklin * Violinista (interpretado por Timothy Carhart) * Walter Peck (interpretado por William Atherton) * Mujer en la fiesta (interpretada por Patty Dworkin) * Mujer alta en la fiesta (interpretada por Jean Kasem) * Marv en la fiesta * Ted y Annette Fleming (interpretados por Paul Trafas y Cheryl Birchenfield) * Vecina de Louis (interpretada por Eda Reis Merin) * El hombre en la puerta (interpretado por Lenny Del Genio) * Policía en el departamento (interpretado por Ric Mancini) * Entrenador (interpretado por Danny Stone) * Capitán de la policía (interpretado por Joe Cirillo) * Hombre de Con Edison (interpretado por Larry Dilg) * Sargento de la policía (interpretado por Joe Schmieg) * Ron Jeremy * Hombre de Negocios (interpretado por Winston May) * Vendedor de Hot Dogs (interpretado por Sam Moses) * Jail Guard (interpretado por Reginald VelJohnson) * Policía de la Alcaldía * Alcalde Lenny (interpretado por David Margulies) * Comisionado bombero (interpretado por John Ring) * Comisionado policía (interpretado por Norman Matlock) * Ayudante del alcalde (interpretado por Tommy Hollis) * Arzobispo (interpretado por Tom McDermott) Fantasmas *Fantasma de la biblioteca (interpretada por Ruth Oliver) *Slimer (voz de Ivan Reitman) *Zuul (voz de Ivan Reitman) *Vinz Clortho *Fantasma al volante en el taxi *Fantasma del Subway *Gozer (interpretada por Slavitza Jovan y voz de Paddi Edwards) *Stay Puft *Dream Ghost (interpretada por Kym Herrin) Escenas :Los nombres de las escenas fueron tomados de la versión DVD de 2005. '''Estos artículos son intensivos en imágenes' '''' *01. Start *02. Shock the Nerd *03. "Get Her!" *04. Terminated *05. Fixer-Upper *06. Spook Central *07. Fried Eggs & Zuul *08. "Bug-Eyes Thing" *09. The 1st Customer *10. Checking Out Dana *11. "We Got One!" *12. "He Slimed Me!" *13. "Nice Shootin', Tex." *14. Welcome Aboard *15. E.P.A. Man *16. Dogs Drag Dana *17. "Who Brought the Dog?" *18. Terror on the Tavern *19. Peter's Date with Zuul *20. Keymaster *21. Out of Biz *22. Holding Cell *23. Keeper Meets Master *24. Biblical *25. Working the Crowd *26. Gozer *27. Stay Puft Man *28. Crossing Streams Vídeos Archivo:Ghostbusters Archivo:Ghostbusters (1-8) Movie CLIP - Venkman's ESP Test (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (2-8) Movie CLIP - He Slimed Me (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (3-8) Movie CLIP - We Came, We Saw, We Kicked Its Ass! (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (4-8) Movie CLIP - I Want You Inside Me (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (5-8) Movie CLIP - The Keymaster (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (6-8) Movie CLIP - This Man Has No Dick (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (7-8) Movie CLIP - This Chick is Toast! (1984) HD Archivo:Ghostbusters (8-8) The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Movie CLIP - (1984) HD Enlaces externos *Ghostbusters en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) * * Categoría:Películas